


Hawk's Prey

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Humor, Parody, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: Harry couldn't believe his abysmal luck. He was put up at what seemed to be a slave auction!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

For Elayna who requested: Harry Potter... sheik AU. This is only a small snapshot. Not a full fic.  
_______________________________

  
**Hawk's Prey**  
by Ariss Tenoh

Harry couldn't believe his abysmal luck. How did a trip full of promised adventure become this? He'd been robbed of his money, his clothes stolen, and now he was put up at what seemed to be a slave auction!

 

The noon sun beat down mercilessly upon him. The man who took him from his kidnappers, and was now offering him for sale like a piece of chattel, wouldn't even give him any water. The loose robe Harry wore was stripped away to reveal his pale flesh. A dozen or so eyes were fixed upon him and he knew they were bidding on him even if he couldn't understand Arabic.

 

A small commotion broke out among the gathered people. It sounded like somebody had outbid everyone else. Harry couldn't see who it was since they took his glasses from.

 

In the local dialect, the slave trader was protesting the price offered by the man in black.

 

"That's more than enough for the ghareeb, Obaid. He might not even last the journey back to my tribe." The man in the traditional black robes had the distinct look and demeanour of the Bedouins who lived in the Great Desert. It was not wise to cross them, not when they were so quick to feel slighted. Obaid, the slave trader, was happy to get fifty dinars for the Kaffir boy. Too bad he didn't dare protest and ask for more.

 

"Yes, yes, Sagr. You are most generous," Obaid quickly agreed, "If you could put in a good word for me with the Sheikh of the Wazeem tribe, we'll consider the price settled. I fear he is still angry over that girl I sold him."

 

Sagr looked down at the slave trader. "If you sold him real women instead of little sickly girls, he wouldn't have threatened to turn you into an eunuch. I shall speak with him if we meet."

 

"Thank you, thank you. A thousand blessings from Allah be upon you."

 

.......................... Harry suddenly found himself removed from the wobbly, make-shift stage and thrust into the hands of two men. A coarse robe was thrown on his head and he hurriedly put it on. He was even given his glasses back! When his eyesight returned, he found himself kneeling on the ground looking up into the face of an older, Arab man. One with a big nose and greasy black hair. Harry shuddered and drew back. A foot kicked him from behind and sent him sprawling at Big Nose's feet.

 

"What's your name, boy?" asked a voice in pure drawing-room accents.

 

Surprised, Harry looked up and exclaimed, "Oh thank God. You speak English. There's been a misunderstanding. I was robbed near the oasis and the man here tried to sell me! I'm sure if you sent to my uncle he'll clear up the matter."

 

Sagr smiled. A very nasty smile, Harry thought.

 

"And who is your uncle, boy?" Sagr asked, still speaking the Queen's English.

 

One of Sagr's men said something in Arabic and the rest of the men laughed. Sagr raised an eyebrow at the man.

 

Harry, quite oblivious, replied, "Sir Sirius Black. The British Consul here."

 

"Oh? how very interesting," Sagr said.

 

~ End ~

__________________________

Terms:

Ghareeb: stranger.  
Kaffir: non-believer. Mostly means anyone who isn't Muslim.  
Sagr: means "hawk" but it's also a man's name. Closest name I could find to the HP character's name.


End file.
